creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Criala
Criala is a terrestrial planet located inside of the Cephetaleus galaxy near the Milky Way. The planet is run under an autocratic monarchy lead by a king. The dominant species are the Vlis, intelligent humanoids (some possessing superhuman abilities). Criala was formed ten centuries after the Big Bang. Asteroid impacts had shaped the once-molten surface of the planet into what it is now. Criala is located inside of the Nemesis Sector of the Cephetaleus galaxy. It is the capital of the Crialan System. The planet has two moons (formerly 3). The first, Derlith, is a rugged, desert moon, home to a race of scavengers called the Kleos. The Kleos are Derlithian natives and are known to be shifty and love to make deals. The second moon is Apwana, a mainly-subaqueous moon of Criala home to two warring races of fishlings called the Ogl and the Beht. Conflicts between the two races had been a common occurrence since the Great Form of Civilization. The third moon was Aaftila. Aaftila was a cold, snowy moon and center for Crialan research and development. It was destroyed by a mysterious, galactic super-weapon created by the nearby planet of Riuvis. Surprisingly, this did not spark a war between the two planets. Government The planet is currently led by Great King Nayel Rogr Blackwood. He was crowned Absolute Ruler on his eighteenth birthday. Criala is under a strict autocratic democracy, making King Blackwood the only one in command. Races of Criala The dominant race of Criala are the Vlis, a super-intelligent humanoid species of aliens with skin color ranging from Sapient fair through blues, purples, and greens. The Vlis were so heavily evolved that some members of the species, most importantly the Blackwood family, developed super-human abilities like strength, speed, etc. The Beomyn are an ancient Crialan species. They are humanoids but possess one large eye on their heads, a rounded skull and long, thin appendages. Their appearance is similar to that of the Beholders from Ëau. Some Beomyn possess dull horns on the top of their heads, as well as sharp finger and toe nails. Beomyn are immensely intelligent and speak in a runic language few can comprehend. The Zuahe are a race of anthropomorphic pachyderms and are considered the wisest of all Crialan species. Most Zuahe become bards or druids. Zuahe have good relations with the Beomyn, as they share a strong intelligence. Av'ilk are a race of centaur-like quadrupeds consisting of the upper torso of a Vlis and the body of a Crialan field sow. Essentially, they are pig centaurs. Most Av'ilk are female and produce a litter of 10-12 Ilklets (baby Av'ilk). Av'ilks are believed to have been created by cross-breeding between a few deranged Vlis and their farm animals. Voenn are a race of bipedal beasts that are a combination of several aspects of different animals. They have the legs of an Aaftilan wild dog (wolf), a large, fur-covered torso, the horns of a male Crialan pig, the face of a ravenous Derlithian desert scavenger and the mane of a Tashjmarian tiger tabaxi. They are considered unclean monsters by most religions. The oldest species of Criala are the Tjeta, a strong, fierce, and competitive humanoid species. Their Eternal Leader was a giant variation of them called Desolation. Desolation became insanely large after he was mutated by the radiation caused by the destruction of Criala's third moon, Aaftila. Three species were immigrated from planets in the area, humans from Riuvis and elves and halflings from Ëau. The elves and halflings formed a complex underground civilization and live in harmony. The humans live among the Vlis and are given equal rights as them. Civilization The capital of Criala is Elethal. It is the home of the Great Palace, the home of the royal family. The city of Elethal is massive and has a population of roughly 1,000,000. Only 10% of the population lives in the capital. Most of the population lives either in the underground civilization created by the elves and halflings of Ëau or in small villages across the country side.